My Blog
by AreWeHumanOrAreWeDancers
Summary: This is just a blog I right about my random days at school, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Friday, June 11th, 2010

So, this is my first blogging day. I'm quite proud actually, I mean this is quite spontaneous for me to vent about my days to a bunch of strangers. So, I guess first things first is that I'm really happy that it's the weekend, like enough school already. And while I'm on that topic, why do the teachers make the weekends only two days long? Like what kind of sick joy do they get from seeing us five days a week! But that'll soon change because there's only about ten working days left of school, then I'm out of there and it's finally summer vacation! I can stay up till two in the morning and sleep until lunch time. Now that is what I call paradise! But on a not so happy note, leaving Junior High is a blessing of its own, but that means I start High School in September. I'm feeling so many mixed emotions at the moment; it's one of those weird moments that almost don't make sense. I mean it's great to finally ditch those teachers that have been bugging me for the last three years, but that means I'll have a whole new lot of teachers to deal with for another three years. And I'll also have to plan out this so called _"future"_ but I don't even have this weekend figured out, so like I'm going to know what college and career I want to pursue. I also have to deal with all the High School testosterone and hormones. But I have to stop writing for now because I'm gonna watch some t.v. with my mom, so I hope you have a great weekend and that you like all my ranting or whatever you want to call it. Peace out! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, June 15th, 2010

Hello everybody! So, this is my second blog post (cue excitement) and do I have news for you guys! So yesterday, which was Monday, June 14th, I was at my locker getting my supplies for the mornings classes, when John came up to me. Now John is a pretty awesome guy, I mean he likes anime and doesn't take any crap from people. But the thing about John, is that he`s barely ever talked to me before and what he told me was just...umm...different. It wasn`t what he said in the morning when he asked me to meet him at his locker at lunch, oh no, no, it was what he told me at lunch. Now this might not come as a shock to you guys, but if you ever meet John, it will blow your socks right off. He told me he was, wait for it, he told me he was g-a-y. Yes, you got it, gay. I couldn`t wrap my mind around this, it was just one of those moments where you thought you heard the person wrong, but nope I heard John correctly. And the worst part is, is that he says that he _loves_ my boyfriend. I mean, I don`t have anything against gay people but it`s just that I like my boyfriend too, and this is quite the different scenario. Like what if my boyfriend was also gay, then him and John ran away and eloped. What kind of situation would that put me into? But now the phone`s ringing, so I`ve got to go and answer it. I hope you enjoyed my blogging and PEACE OUT! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Monday, October 18th, 2010_

_Have you ever had your total perspective change about someone? Was it a close friend or family member? Did they lie to you? Did it feel like your heart was slowly being crushed…? Well sadly, I can say that not only did my perspective change about someone, but it changed about my best friend after she not only lied to me, but also acted like I was the 'bitch' in the situation. And this isn't the first time that she's hurt me, oh no this is about the zillionth f**king time. Sorry about the swearing, I just had to let it out. Anyways peace out and I hope you have a non-heartbreaking week._

_Luv Olivia _


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, January 21st, 2011

DoyahknowwhatIlove?

It's when FanFiction sends me and email and it says,

"Blogging isn't allowed on this site, which should be obvious, since it's called FanFICTION. There are

dozens of sites that you can set up a blog on, so please take this down and go there. You've been reported."

When I first read this it made me laugh. Of course I know there's websites that are designed for the purpose of blogging.

I may be failing 10-1 Science and maybe that makes me an idiot, but I think it's pretty obvious that

FanFiction is called FanFiction for that reason, they really didn't need to put the emphasise on it by writing

it in all capitals. The second thing that made me laugh was the person that had nothing better to do with

their time than reporting me to the head honcho. But seriously, if this is the only way they find joy in their

life…they really need to find a girl.

But anyways, I'm tired and hungry so I'll leave you for the time being. (Yells: MA, is the grub ready yet!)

Luv Olivia

Ps. Is the spacing better now? I really do aim to please.


End file.
